emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
Joo Hee
Lady Joo Hee, or Sarah Kim, is the first Bloody Crumpet ever to appear alongside Emilie Autumn. In fact, she proved to be the first of many things; she was the first and only Bloody Crumpet that was a trained musician, the only musician to play an instrument alongside Autumn during her Opheliac tours, and the only Crumpet to be featured on Autumn's albums. Bloody Crumpet Meeting Emilie Autumn and Opheliac On 7 August 2004, Autumn posted a Journal Entry to her forums entitled "Female Cellist Wanted" seeking a musician to help her on tour for Opheliac. The ad was as such: : Wanted: Female cellist to join the lineup of an all-female chamber-pop group fronted by violinist/singer of national renown. You must have your own gear (electric cello or cello with pickup and amp, effects, etc.), be in or around Chicago, and an appreciation for eclectic tastes that go beyond straight classical music (or straight rock for that matter). The band's goal is to perform locally and tour nationally in support of albums already recorded. If you have any background in early music (Baroque, Renaissance, even Celtic), we'll love you even more. Your talents as a seriously trained instrumentalist will be greatly appreciated (!!!) but we'd love it if you have a tendency to rock as well. An affection for corsets, glitter, and stage makeup is nice but optional. '' Not long after this ad, Joo Hee began appearing in Emilie's journal entries, originally being referred to by her real name, Sarah, but soon after going by Joo Hee. Joo Hee appears in two Opheliac photoshoots, "Emlie Autumn: Podcast Preview", Emilie's performance on WGN in 2006, and the concert at The Double Door in Chicago soon after. It is presumed from this that she is the cellist on ''Opheliac, however the only reference to her is not in the credits but only in the special thanks section as: "Joo Hee (all my love)." As a Bloody Crumpet on Tour When Emilie started touring with Opheliac, Joo Hee was one of the Bloody Crumpets originally listed as being part of the band but, by the time of the summer 2007 tour, did not tour with Emilie for reasons unknown. It was not until The Plague tour the following year that she toured, however, only for the first five shows of the tour. Personal Life and Career From the Cincinnati's Young Artists website: : Cellist Sarah Kim has enjoyed a versatile career as a performer, instructor, and music administrator. A native of Minneapolis, MN, she studied with Peter Howard, former Principal Cellist of the St. Paul Chamber Orchestra, before attending the Eastman School of Music for Cello Performance under the tutelage of Steven Doane. Ms. Kim attended Northwestern University for graduate work in Cello Performance and Pedagogy with Hans Jorgen Jensen and received additional training in the Suzuki Method at the Chicago Suzuki Institute. : As an instructor and educator Ms. Kim has worked to develop Suzuki cello programs for several Chicago institutions including the tuition-free People's Music School, the Betty Haag Academy, and Roosevelt University. Her students have received honors in several prestigious competitions such as the Walgreen's National Concerto Competition and featured in Suzuki festivals nationwide. Ms. Kim's music administrative experience has included the directorship of an early childhood and string music program in Chicago's Gold Coast neighborhood. Since relocating to Cincinnati in 2009, Ms. Kim has worked with Northern Kentucky University Music Preparatory Department to develop Suzuki Cello programs in area public schools, served as Cello Instructor at Walnut Hills Hills High School, and co-founded the Cincinnati Young Artist program. : Ms. Kim has been an active performer in the Cincinnati area appearing on the Concert Nova, Cincinnati Bach Ensemble, and the Taft Chamber Music series. She has also performed with the Cincinnati Pops Orchestra, Louisville Orchestra, and Cincinnati Chamber Orchestra. Joo Hee currently lives in Ohio with her husband and daughter. Category:The Bloody Crumpets Category:Former Bloody Crumpets